Caminos entrelazados
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: ¡Historia en Adopción!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El primer adiós.

., Ohio, Columbus.

El día 15 de junio de 1980 empezó como cualquier otro para Sam Evans el Jefe en Cadriócirugia del hospital St James, levantarse a las 6, ducharse, vestirse, desayunar e ir al trabajo. El sol brillaba y no había nube alguna en el cielo, todo indicaba que ese iba a se un buen día.

Nada podría prepararle para lo que tendría que enfrentar ese día, ni sus 32 años como cirujano.

Hacia las ocho menos cuarto llego al hospital, aparco su coche en su plaza de aparcamiento y entro en el edificio. De camino a su despacho saludo a sus compañeros, al llegar allí se quito la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero sin saber que en pocos segundos una catastrófica serie de eventos daría comienzo.

De repente su busca sonó, era un 911 del paciente de la habitación 367. El Dr. Evans salio disparado como una bala de su despacho. Corrió a toda prisa, tenia que llegar a tiempo, si no lo hacia... ni siquiera podía permitirse pensar en las consecuencias.

El paciente de la habitación 367 era un joven de 16 años llamado Eric Smith. Eric desgraciadamente nació con un severo problema cardiaco que con los años solo fue empeorando. El Dr. Evans empezó a trabajar en el caso de Eric cuando este tenia casi 11 años. Con el tiempo Eric y el Dr. Evans desarrollaron una especie de amistad. Siempre tras su consulta ellos se quedaban hablando durante unos minutos a veces de algún deporte otras de como le iba a Eric con sus estudios...

Al llegar al la habitación 367 el Dr. Evans inmediatamente evalúo el estado de su paciente.

El panorama pintaba mal, muy mal. Había que intervenirlo de inmediato o si no Eric no lo haría. Dio ordenes de que preparasen una sala de cirugía y llamasen a los padres de Eric.

A los pocos minutos todo estaba listo, solo faltaba la firma de los padres de Eric para poder intervenirlo. Cada segundo era crucial. El Dr. Evans sabia que tenia que empezar la cirugía pronto porque cuanto mas tiempo pasara menos probabilidades de sobrevivencia habrían.

En doce minutos Karl y Mary Smith llegaron al hospital, se dirigieron directamente a donde se encontraba su hijo. No había tiempo para explicaciones, El Dr. Evans les pidió que firmasen el permiso para poder iniciar la cirugía ya. Ellos lo hicieron, al fin y al cabo era lo mejor para su hijo.

La cirugía duro cinco horas y 28 minutos, a las 12:23 del mediodía Eric Smith falleció.

Doce minutos, ese pequeño y para algunos insignificante periodo de tiempo marco la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

No importa cuantas veces te pase, cuan acostumbrado digas estar,etc. Perder a un paciente, que una vida se te escape entre las manos es una sensación difícil de explicar. Sientes un nudo en el estomago, no puedes estarte quieto, desagradables escalofríos te recorren la columna vertebral y esta la impotencia. ¡Dios esa horrible sensación! sientes que no puedes hacer nada bien ni siquiera andar, hasta sostenerse en pie resulta una ardua tarea.

Algunos cirujanos dejan de practicar la medicina después de perder a su primer paciente. Muchos dicen que los cirujanos son personas crueles, frías o insensibles o las tres cosas y más, pero eso es mentira. Ellos son como cualquier otro ser humano solo que con la practica han desarrollado una mascara, algo que enseñar al publico. Uno no puede ir y decirle a unos padres que su hijo ha muerto mientras que estas llorando a mares, no, eso no seria profesional y desde luego cabrería a la familia del paciente. Ellos pensaras ¡Y este porque demonios llora, ni lo conocía!, por no hablar de que tienden a echarle la culpa al cirujano por el fallecimiento del paciente. Por eso esta la frase "Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos para..." a la familia no le alivia el dolor ni nada, sirve mas bien para evitar que demanden al hospital cosa que algunas familias si que hacen.

Este es un oficio difícil. Cuando salvas una vida eres un héroe pero cuando se te muere alguien eres un monstruo, un villano.

Sam Evans era un hombre de 58 años que había vivido muchas experiencias tanto buenas y malas, había tratado a muchísimas personas. Pero ni con toda esa experiencia él no era inmune a la sensación de perder una vida. Más a un si es una tan joven como lo era Eric.

Ahorra le tocaba decírselo a los padres. Ver como en cuestión de segundos sus ojos iban a perder el brillo, Mary se echaría a llorar desconsoladamente y Karl trataría de consolarla dejando de lado su propio dolor, después de unos segundos o un minuto o dos Karl empezaría a insultarlo, a atacarlo, culparlo de la muerte de su pequeño. Y él no podría hacer nada más que marcharse, retirarse a la privacidad de su despacho donde podría permitirse unos minutos de luto.

Por muy mal que las cosas le hayan ido esa mañana el Dr. Evans no podía pararse a descansar, tenia mas pacientes que dependían de el.

Si en él momento creía que la muerte de Eric era lo peor que podría pasarle estaba muy equivocado. Estaba a unas horas de cometer el peor error de toda su carrera, un error que afectaría tarde o temprano a muchísimas personas, dos en particular mas que a las demás.

A las dos y tres minutos el hospital recibió una alerta de emergencia. Un accidente de trafico en masa. Todos los médicos y enfermeras tenían que estar preparados para recibir el aluvión de heridos.

A las 14:19 la acción empezó, las primeras victimas llegaron. Desde ese instante durante horas la acción no paro, el Dr. Evans paso de una victima a otra como un balón de baloncesto en pleno partido. No podían permitirse descansar.

A las 17:57 empezó una cirugía a un paciente que había sufrido múltiples ataques al corazón. Todo iba bien, la cirugía debería de haber sido un existo pero dos errores fatales fueron cometidos.

Sin poder hacer más el Dr. Evans siguió tratando a más victimas.

Fueron las 19:22 cuando fue llamado a la sala de partos donde una mujer estaba dando a luz a las 34 semanas de embarazo. El medico a cargo estaba preocupado por el estado del bebe, pues como nació varias semanas antes de tiempo podría presentar entre otras cosas problemas cardiacos. A las 19:32 el bebe nació, una preciosa niña de 1,8 Kilos. Era pequeña por haber nacido antes de tiempo pero en lo demás estaba sana, no problemas cardiacos ni de cualquier tipo pero aun axial tuvo que ser puesta en observación por precaución ya que la vida es algo impredecible aun mas la de alguien tan joven y frágil y cualquier cosa podría pasar.

La madre no llego a sostener a su hija porque inmediatamente después de oír el llanto de su hija cayo dormida, estar 15 horas de parto era agotador al fin y al cabo.

Horas después la madre, Miriam Princhek despertó. Miriam era una hermosa mujer a mediados de sus años veinte como mucho, de pelo rojo cobrizo y los ojos azules más hermosos que te puedas encontrar. Ella pregunto a las enfermeras por su hija y por su marido que sorprendentemente no había estado a su lado durante el parto. Su hija estaba bien pero de su marido no sabían nada. Miriam se preocupo pues eso no era normal en Chris, Christopher Renaldi estaba completamente extasiado con la idea de ser padre.

El día mas feliz de su vida pronto se convirtío en el mas trágico.

El Dr. Mark Ryan llego con la peor noticia que pudiesen darle. Su marido fue victima en el masivo accidente de trafico. Chris Renaldi había fallecido a las 19:05.

Miriam estaba completamente devastada, el amor de su vida estaba muerto. Él nunca llegaría a sostener a su hija en brazos, ella nunca volvería a verle sonreír, nunca mas estaría en sus brazos, pronto las tardes que pasaban paseando por el parque a la luz de la luna no serian mas que lejanos recuerdos.

Ella no podía soportarlo, entro en un estado de depresión tal que hasta se olvido se su hija.

Ella no se veía capaz de seguir adelante mucho menos criar a una niña ella sola. Entonces Miriam cometió el peor error de su vida, un error del cual meses después se daría cuanta y para cuando lo hiciese seria demasiado tarde. Ella dio en adopción a su hija.

El 15 de junio de 1980 fue en día triste para muchas personas, una niña en especial quedo huérfana de su padre antes de nacer y de su madre al las pocas horas después. Ella se separo de su madre sin que esta la sostuviese en brazos ni un instante.

Días después una enfermera se dio cuenta de un error que había cometido días antes, una confusión en medio del caos. Ella llevo a un paciente al quirófano equivocado, ese paciente debería de haber sido operado de un problema con los riñones, en cambio fue operado de un problema cardiaco. Ella inmediatamente fue a informarle al cirujano que realizo la operación.

Al enterarse de la cruda verdad el Dr. Sam Evans sintió que el mundo se le venia encima. No podía dejar de maldecirse mentalmente. Ese día fue un día de mierda para muchos, él entre ellos , si no hubiese estado tan agotado... Pero no había escusa por su culpa un hombre había muerto, esta vez era verdaderamente su culpa, si no hubiese estado tan cegado por el agotamiento y el dolor por la muerte de Eric él se hubiese dado cuenta de que ese hombre no tenia ningún problema cardiaco.

Perdido en la culpa el dejo su cargo en el hospital, dejo de ejercer la medicina y poco a poco fue cayendo en un abismo de oscuridad del cual nada ni nadie podría sacarle.

Él había matado a Christopher Renaldi.

Por su culpa Miriam Princhek era viuda.

Por su culpa la pequeña niña, Andrea, era huérfana.

Y por su culpa Andrea no crecería con sus padres ni llegaría a conocerlos.

Poco sabia él, pues el destino tenia preparado muchas sorpresas par las dos, Miriam y Andrea se volverían a encontrar, pero eso seria muchos años después y ninguna de las dos sabría el vinculo que las unen.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Ser valiente.

Era una un cálido día de primavera. Hacía buen tiempo, los niños estaban jugando sin preocupación alguna en el patio del colegio. Era la hora del recreo en el colegio McKenzie, Lima, Ohio.

Los profesores aprovechaban esos cortos 30 minutos para tomarse un café y charlar entre ellos. Todos menos uno. La profesora Summers, Lilith Summers, ella estaba observando preocupada desde la ventana de se aula, que daba directamente al patio, a los niños. A uno en particular.

Una niña con el pelo marrón, algo bajita pero no demasiado, teniendo en cuenta su edad, y unos tiernos ojos color chocolate que con solo mirarte te derrite el alma, la pequeña estaba sentada sola en un rincón del patio, debajo de un gran árbol con un libro en su regazo. Que una niña de su edad prefiera pasar el recreo leyendo en vez de jugando no era la cosa mas normal del mundo pero tampoco debería ser motivo de alarma. Pero la pequeña, que se había trasladado al colegio McKenzie tres semanas antes, no hablaba con nadie. Los primeros días ni siquiera con los profesores. Algunos decían que era muy tímida pero Lily sabia que ese no era el caso pues su prima Carmen, que también es profesora, da clase en el antiguo colegio de la niña y por lo que le contaba Andrea, la niña, era una chica muy alegre, vivaz, carismática, enérgica..., su prima al igual que los otros profesores y alumnos de ese colegio la adoraban. Pero esa niña, de la que Carmen le hablaba no podía ser la misma que ella conocía.

Algo tenia que haber pasado, algo que cambio a esa extrovertida niña en esta solitaria que ella tenia delante. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? no podía dejar de cuestionarse.

Sus compañeros no le prestaban mucha atención al asunto, para ellos Andy no era mas que una tranquila y silenciosa niña.

La campana sonó, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuento de lo rápido que paso el tiempo. Era hora de empezar la clase.

A los pocos minutos los niños fueron entrando.

"Guardad silencio e id a vuestros sitios" mando calmando el alboroto. Todos se fueron sentando, ellos sabían que no debían de molestar a su profesora. Lily por muy amable y simpática que fuera no consentía que sus alumnos se portaran mal.

La clase transurrio sin incidentes, todos se portaban bien, bueno había alguna que otra escepción. El típico niño que no atiende en clase, es contestón y no para de cuchichear.

Cuando Brian, el perfecto ejemplo del caso anterior, arrojo una bola de papel a la cabeza de Greg, un niño muy asustadizo, este salto aterrorizado de su asiento y toda la clase se echo a reír. Lily miro con desaprobación clara a Brian quien al darse cuenta de la mirada de su profesora se dio cuenta de que iba a meterse en problemas, él hizo la típica maniobra para salirse del lió, echo la culpa a otro.

"¡No fui yo, fue Andy!" grito señalando acuasadoramente a la niña sentada a su lado. Ella abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de la estrategia de su compañero de clase.

"¡Yo la vi haciéndolo!" exclamo uno de los amigos de Brian, seguido de otros 2.

Brian sonrió triunfalmente, iba a librarse de esta. Andy casi no hablaba, nadie la conocía lo suficiente como para dar la cara por ella, sus amigos le respaldaron y por la lógica de un niño de siete años, Andy iba a comerse el marrón.

"Es mentira, fuiste tú Brian." dijo una suave voz, al principio nadie sabia de donde provenía pues nunca la habían oído antes pero luego vieron a Andy, que se había levantado del asiento, mirándolo de forma indignada.

Lily que había estado observando todo el intercambio no pudo evitar sonreír a la niña pues esta estaba saliendo de su caparazón, la sonrisa no le duro mucho pues procedió a reprender a su alumno.

"Brian sabes que lo que has hecho esta mal. No solo le tiraste una bola de papel a un compañero si no que también intentaste echarle la culpa a una compañera. Ese comportamiento es inaceptable. Hablare con tus padres mañana y por hoy copiaras la frase ``Debo comportarme bien en clase.`` 25 veces." para cuando la profesora termino Brian ya había comenzando a protestar, lo cual solo le sirvió para que le aumenten el castigo.

La profesora Summers no era alguien que permitía que le falten el respeto o que sus alumnos su le revolucionen. En cuestión de disciplina era muy estricta. Se dictaba por la frase ``Educad a los niños y no será necesario castigar a los hombres.``.

El resto del día paso con normalidad, la hora de finalizar la jornada escolar llego.

Los padres esperaban a sus hijos a las afueras del colegio. Pronto la marea de niños y niñas invadió las puertas y se dirigía hacia a los padres. Casi cuatrocientos alumnos y todos salían a la misma hora, era un verdadero espectáculo.

Nuestra niña, Andy, se movía entre la multitud con una agilidad poco vista en niños de su edad. Una mano le agarro de la muñeca parándola en seco. Se volvió para ver a...

"¡Tú! ¡¿No podías haberte quedado callada?! Por tu culpa me han castigado, y te lo hare pagar" le grito enfadado Brian, sus amigos detrás de el apollandolo.

Andy estaba asustada, ellos eran cinco y ella solo uno.

Pero ella decidió que no iba a correr más, que iba a ser valiente y no dejar que nadie se meta con ella. Su papa y si hermano siempre le decía que tenia que ser valiente y enfrentar sus problemas, no huir de ellos. Y ahorra era el momento de ser valiente, de no dejarse intimidar.

"¿De verdad crees que podrás conmigo, Brian?" dijo en tono altanero que no sabia que poseía. Para dar mas énfasis a sus palabras movió su cuerpo en una posesión mas dominante y de un manotazo quito la mano de Brian de la suya.

A Brian y sus amigos se les abrieron mucho los ojos, ellos no esperaban esta respuesta. Esperaban que Andy se asustara, ahorra aunque no lo admitiesen ellos eran los asustados.

Andy con paso seguro y confiado se alejo de la pandilla, cuando estaba a varios pasos de distancia suspiro aliviada y se llevo una mano al pecho, tratando de calmar su corazón, le latía a mil por hora.

Una pequeña sonrisa le apareció en el rostro ¡Lo había hecho, había sido valiente!

Richard Sachs estaba preocupado, su hija aún no había aparecido. Andy siempre llegaba a los 5 minutos de que toque el timbre, han pasado casi 10 y aun na la habia visto. Si algo le llegara a pasar a su pequeño ángel...

"¡PAPA!" entonces la vio. Su hija venia corriendo hacia el con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ella se lanzo hacia él ,él obviamente la atrapo y la abrazo fuertemente.

Ella le estaba hablando demasiado rápido para que el la entienda.

No pudo esperar llegar a casa y ver a su esposa, algo maravilloso acababa de pasarle. Su hija estaba volviendo a ser la misma de siempre.

Veréis el hermano mayor de Andy, Matt un chico de 14 años murió de cáncer en enero de ese mismo año. Desde entonces nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo, todos estaban devastados. Andy se había encerado en su propio mundo. No quería hablar con nadie, no comía, se quedaba todo el rato en la habitación de Matt llorando mientras agarraba fuertemente la chaqueta favorita de esté... Incluso después de semanas de terapia las cosas no cambiando, pero hoy su hija estaba sonriendo alegremente y le estaba contando lo que había aprendido en el colegio, como antes de la muerte de Matt.

Al llegar a casa Elena, su esposa, los estaba esperando con una deliciosa comida en la mesa. Ellos comieron y hablaron animadamente, como no lo habían estado haciendo en meses.

Al llegar la hora de acostarse Andy saco de un cajon de su escritorio una foto de Matt.

"Matt he sido valiente, no me deje intimidar por esos matones y te prometo que ya no me dejare intimidar por nada ni por nadie, sere valiente por los dos. Como te lo prometi. Te amo hermanito."


	3. Chapter 2 Re-hecho

Continuar Editando

Capitulo 2: En busca de una mama y un papa.

La vida no le había ido mal a Miriam, ella cambio su nombre al de Miranda Prestly y siguió adelante con su carrera en el adverso y siempre cambiante mundo de la moda. Después de pocos meses de arduo esfuerzo por su parte ella fue ascendida a directora del Departamento de Arte de la revista Vogue en Estados Unidos.

Su vida personal por lo contrario era un absoluto desastre aún afligida por la muerte de su marido, el abandono de su hija... ese es un tema aún no ha tocado. Pero cuando lo haga sera, si es que ya no lo es, demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

La vida no siempre ofrece segundas oportunidades y cuando lo hace no es cuando uno las busca, no, es cuando uno menos se lo espera.

Para Andrea por el contrario la vida no le fue nada bien. Dejando de lado los desdichos sucesos que tuvo la desgracia de vivir al poco de nacer Andrea no tuvo la suerte de ser adoptada. Ella fue puesta en el sistema de crianza. Y la suerte decidió volver a fallarle entregándola en manos de malas personas que solo les interesa el dinero y los niños... en pocas palabras les importan un pimiento.

Sus primeros padres de acogida fueron Kevin y Lesle Olsen. Kevin era un ex convicto, estuvo 12 años en prisión por traficar con mariguana de EE UU a Canadá. Lesle era su novia desde el instituto y también estuvo en la cárcel, ella por ser cómplice en varios delitos menores, posesión de sustancias ilegales y por sobornar a varios agentes de la ley. Le cayeron 10 años y medio de cárcel. Ellos eran en pocas palabras la pareja perfecta, dos criminales que ni se arrepentían de sus actos ni planeaban cambiar a mejor.

Andrea no fue la única en ser puesta bajo el cuidado de esa pareja, un niño de 7 años llamado Edward y una niña de 10 años llamada Jessica la acompañaban en esa travesía.

Edward era un niño muy inteligente para su edad, tenia buen corazón, era atento y muy observador, sus padres murieron cuando el tenia 5 años y como no tenia mas familia fue puesto en el sistema de crianza.

Jessica por el contrario era una niña muy superficial, ella tenia que tener lo que querría o daría la rabieta del siglo. Ella no se preocupaba por los demás, no se esforzaba en ver la realidad tal y como es, sus padres la abandonaron cuando tenia 2 años y desde entonces estuvo en el sistema.

Como tanto a Lesle como a Kevin les importaba poco lo que pasase con los niños siempre y cuando los *mocosos* se mantuvieran fuera de su camino podían hacer lo que les quisieran.

Como es lógico con esa *familia* Andrea no lo tuvo nada fácil.

Edward que desde el principio se escariño mucho con ella era quien se ocupaba de ella, le daba de comer, le cambiaba los pañales, la bañaba... el pequeño hacia todo lo que estaba en sus diminutas manos para cuidar y proteger a su nueva hermanita. Tanto Jessica como Kevin y Lesle no les prestaban ni la mas mínima atención, amor o cariño.

Al menos Kevin y Lesle proporcionaban el dinero necesario para la supervivencia de los pequeños.

Andrea creció en ese triste hogar los primeros años de su vida. Durante su estancia nunca llamo a Kevin papa o a Lesle mama. Jessica nunca fue una hermana para ella. La única persona que siempre la cuido, protegió y amo era Edward, su amado hermano mayor. Su relación era inquebrantable, ellos eran inseparables su amor mutuo se notaba con solo mirarles.

Cuando tenia tres años para bien o para mal las cosas dieron un repentino giro en sus vidas.

Kevin fue apresado nuevamente y ellos fueron regresados al sistema, Andrea y Edward pese a la tremenda rabieta que montaron fueron separados.

En su segunda familia de acogida no tuvo mucha mas suerte que en la primera, la gran diferencia es que en esta no tenia un cariñoso hermano para protegerla, tenia que valerse de si misma para sobrevivir.

Jason y Sally West no eran necesariamente malas personas solo tenían sus malos vicios, vicios que les destrozaron la vida en todas las formas posibles. Jason era adicto al alcohol, un alcohólico que por mucho que lo intentara no podica dejar su vicio, su máximo tiempo de estar sobrio desde que cumplió los 20 fue de 35 días. Sally era una adicta a la cocaina que al igual que si marido no podia dejarlo. Ninguno de los dos poseía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria como para enderezar sus vidas. Ser padres de crianza era uno de los muchos métodos que probaron par ir a mejor, pero como siempre fallaron.

Andrea junto con Mike un niño de 5 años que quedo huérfano recientemente eran sus nuevos cargos.

Su apartamento en Chicago solo tenia dos habitaciones, un cuarto de baño, un salón y una cocina. A Mike Y Andrea les tocaba compartir habitación.

Ambos niños eran muy parecidos en cuanto a personalidad, eran niños tímidos pero vivaces. Aunque en primer memento no se llevaban muy bien que digamos por el hecho de que cada cual aun tenia sus problemas emocionales sin aclarar, una el ser separada de su hermano y el otro la muerte de sus padres pronto empezaron a congeniar.

A las dos semanas ya eran amigos, a los dos meses eran los mejores amigos y al medio año eran hermanos.

Jason y Sally se esforzaron en la tarea de ser padres pero no les fue como esperaban, cuidar de dos pequeños es una tarea muy difícil, complicada y requerida de mucha paciencia. Ninguno de los dos llego a ser llamado ni mama ni papa por los pequeños. Y pese a sus intentos sus vicios pronto destruyeron todo a su paso, a los 8 meses tanto Mike como Andrea fueron regresados al sistema.

Como dicen a la tercera va la vencida.

Richard y Elena Sachs eran una pareja de 38 años y 35 años respectivamente que por un accidentes cuando eran adolescentes perdieron toda posibilidad de ser padres de forma natural, biológica. Después de muchos años de matrimonio, 11 años, decidieron que por fin darían el gran paso. Iban a adoptar un bebe.

Cuando iban de camino al orfanato estaban decididos a adoptar un bebe, al llegar allí se dirigieron al despacho de la Sra Kennedy, persona a cargo del lugar, mientras iban rumbo al despacho de esta Elena vio algo que hizo que se le parase el corazón.

Una preciosa niña sentada sola en un rincón, con lágrimas bañando su rostro. Incapaz de resistirse ella fue a consolar a la pequeña.

La niña sorprendida pues nunca ningún adulto había expresado la emoción que veía en los ojos de la mujer hacia ella. Pronto decidió que esa mujer le caía bien.

Richard fue al lado de su mujer y cuando vio a la niña lo supo, era ella, ella iba a ser su hija. Con una sola mirada compartida la pareja cambio de planes, iban a adoptar a esta hermosa niña que ya les había robado el corazón no un bebe.

Los tramites de la adopción no fueron sencillos, hubo malos momentos en los que Richard y Elena pensaron que no iban a poder adoptar a la pequeña lo que los llenaba de angustia y tristeza, pero 10 meses después Andrea paso a se Andrea Sachs, en ojos de la ley y en ojos de su nueva familia hija de Richard y Elena Sachs.

Después de tantos desdichados momentos Andrea finalmente encontró una verdadera familia, por fin tenia alguien a quien llamar mama y alguien a quien llamar papa.

El 3 de mayo del año 1985 tanto la vida de Andrea como la de Miranda cambio, Andrea paso a ser oficialmente Andrea Sachs y Miranda fue nombrada editora en jefe de Runway, todas las piezas estaban al fin en su sitio ya no había vuelta atrás, la rueda del destino empezó a girar.


End file.
